The subject matter disclosed herein relates to solids feeders, such as a system and method for controlling a feedstock supplied to a solids feeder.
A solids feeder is used in a variety of industries to transport a solid feedstock, such as particulate matter. In general, the solids feeder transports the solid feedstock along a path from an inlet to an outlet in a metered quantity. The solids feeder may supply the feedstock at various feed rates to a downstream system. The downstream system may contain gas at high pressure. At the outlet of the solids feeder, the solids feeder may force the feedstock into a solids seal condition, wherein the feedstock reduces backflow of a gas at high pressure. However, the quality of the solid feed output of the first solids feeder may change due to variability of upstream processes. Reduced backflow of gas may be difficult with inconsistent feedstock supply at the solids feeder inlet.